


The Cycle of Social Metamorphosis

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, light markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson Wang, social butterfly may or may not have a crush on Im Jaebum, social caterpillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle of Social Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was supposed ot be a super short fic like 1k tops, but it's more than double of that so I actually don't know what I've written to make it so long but I hope you guys enjoy it.

“So then you just have to take the value of x which you derive from the fourth equation and put it in the first equation.” Jaebum explained, slowly to Jackson, pointing out the equations from his notebook. He glanced at the younger man to make sure he was following.

Noticing Jaebum’s gaze on him, Jackson turned towards the elder with a bright smile and nod. “I get it now. Thanks hyung!” Jackson said gratefully.

Jaebum smiled fondly back at him “You’re welcome! If you have any other doubts, you have my number right?” he asked.

Jackson nodded before getting up and walking away, shooting a quick wave to Jaebum who was now immersed in his own work. Once he had walked a safe distance away Jackson took a moment to appreciate the elder’s profile. Jaebum was all sharp lines and angles making him look menacing most of the time but Jackson knew those lips that were usually pursed in a thin line and that jaw that was always clenched held the most adorable smile he had ever seen 

Though, both he and Jaebum were born in the same year, Jaebum had started school earlier and so he was in the year above Jackson (along with Mark.) Sometimes, Jackson cursed the heavens for this fact because their differing years meant that they only shared a single class together (and that was definitely not enough time for Jackson.) But on the bright side, he could always approach Jaebum under the pretense of needing help with his schoolwork and take the time to admire the boy up close.

 His train of thought was suddenly broken by Mark’s voice. “So that’s how you got Jaebum’s number.” The elder whispered into his ear. Jackson jumped, surprised by the sudden intrusion (though he really shouldn’t have been that surprised, Mark walked like a ghost.) “I knew it wasn’t because you were suave and charming.” The elder continued.

“What’re you talking about?” Jackson protested. “I’m wild and sexy.” He added, puffing out of his chest.

Mark rolled his eyes, “Except around Jaebum, in which case you’re more like ‘weird and dorky.’” He pointed out. Jackson wished that he could say that Mark’s words weren’t true but unfortunately they were. Jackson wasn’t usually a very awkward person; he was the definition of the phrase ‘social butterfly’, he was the life of every party. On the other hand, Jaebum was more like what one would call a wallflower (though Mark preferred the term social caterpillar, he said it was symbolic or something along those lines.) Jackson rarely saw the elder at any social events except at those hosted by the music club of which Jaebum was the co-captain along with Park Jinyoung. (So his attendance was more or less mandatory.)But when Jackson was around Jaebum, a wave of nervousness would wash over him, Jaebum made him feel like he did before a fencing match, equally excited and nervous.

“But that really is the most cliché way to get a senior’s number.” Mark continued. “Help with your schoolwork.” Mark said again, rolling his eyes. “You anyway copy half your work from Namjoon.”

Jackson shrugged “But Jaebum-hyung doesn’t know that.” He said. “And don’t you dare tell him.” he added with a glare.

Mark gasped, mock-offended “Do you think I would do that?” he asked incredulously.

Jackson rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t put it past you.” He said simply. While everyone perceived Mark as a sweet angelic boy, Jackson knew of the thick evil streak the elder hid behind his bright smiles and soft spoken nature.

“Just for that, I’ not going to do the super nice thing I was planning on doing for you.” Mark said with a huff.

Jackson raised an eyebrow “And what was that?” he asked disbelieving, that Mark could do something out of the goodness of his heart.

“I was going to ask Jinyoung and Jaebum to the party on Friday, so that you could woo Jaebum in your natural territory.” Mark explained. “And because I’m such a good friend, I’ll still do it even though you have no faith in me.” He added dramatically.

Jackson rolled his eyes at the elder’s theatrics. “Bullshit.” He said. “You’re inviting them because you want to spend time with Jinyoung.” He stated simply, smirking when Mark blushed.

******

Jaebum kept his eyes firmly on his book, not daring to look up as he could still feel Jackson’s stare on him. He ordered if the younger knew that he was 100% aware of his ogling. Sometimes he thought of going up to Jackson, with his hidden charm and make some sort of flirty yet cool comment about the younger’s staring habit. But that kind of scenario was probably more suited to someone who didn’t melt when Jackson wore oversized clothing and din’t drool when Jackson wore fitted clothes, so definitely not Jaebum.

At first it had started as an admiration sort of thing. Jinyoung had dragged to one of Jackson’s fencing matches and the elder had admired his determination and passion for the sport. (Not to mention even under his fencing suit, he was absolutely gorgeous.) But then the younger had started talking to him and Jaebum had been dragged down further into the abyss of Jackson Wang.

Logically, he should have found Jackson’s loud and obnoxious behavior annoying but instead he found it endearing. On more than one occasion he found himself wanting to do something stupid just to make Jackson laugh and found himself smiling whenever Jackson cackled.

“Thinking about Jackson again, are we?” a whisper came in his ear. Jaebum rolled his eyes before turning to face Jinyoung.

“What do you want?” he asked grumpily, starting to put away his books. Once Jinyoung entered it was impossible to get any work done. Jaebum often wondered how the younger managed to keep his grades so high even though he was always outside.

Jinyoung sighed “Hyung, the whole pining thing is getting old. Why don’t you just make a move, this isn’t like you?” the younger suggested.

To be fair, Jinyoung’s question was valid.  Despite always being called ‘emotionally constipated’ once Jaebum came to terms with the fact that he liked someone (that was usually the part that took a while) he would tell them point blank and ask them out. But Jackson was different for one reason, there was uncertainty and Jaebum hated uncertainty. Out of all the times Jaebum had asked someone out, there had been a couple of rejections but he always had an inkling or a gut feeling about the other person’s response, be it positive or negative but Jackson was a complete mystery. Despite how expressive the other was, Jaebum could never read how Jackson felt about him.

There were times when Jaebum felt that Jackson definitely returned his feelings like when the younger used Jaebum’s shoulder as a pillow or the way Jackson would stare at him when he thought Jaebum wasn’t looking. But then, Jaebum would see Jackson cuddling up to random people in the hallway or trading inside jokes with every other person he saw. It was at those times that Jaebum would have to remind himself that Jackson’s extensive social circles stemmed from the fact that the younger was extremely friendly and affectionate. While every time that Jackson touched Jaebum, the memory was seared into his mind, the younger probably didn’t even register it.

“You have the _Dreaming about Jackson_ face again.” Jinyung chided with a sigh. Before Jaebum could protest, they were approached by a petite boy, who Jaebum recognized as Mark Tuan. He had only talked to the elder a few times, but he knew that the American was Jackson’s best friend and also quite close to Jinyoung. (Jaebum had his doubts about the platonic nature of the second relationship. He had seen Jinyoung mindlessly doodle _Mr. and Mr. Tuan_ way too many times to count and with the way the elder was looking at his best friend, he had a strong suspicion Mark did the exact same thing.)

“Hey Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung greeted, his voice a whole octave higher than usual. Jaebum would have usually taken up the opportunity to tease Jinyoung but he was more curious as to why Mark had approached so he chose to be the bigger man and let it go.

“I was wondering if you guys.” Mark started tearing his eyes from Jinyoung for a second to acknowledge Jaebum’s presence “wanted to come for a house party at my house this Friday. It’s an end of exams celebration kind of thing.” He explained.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum for confirmation. Jaebum wasn’t usually a huge party person but he could easily tell that Jinyoung really wanted to go and the younger hated going anywhere alone. Before he could speak, Mark, who had taken their silence as a bad omen started rambling.

“It’ll be really fun, I promise. There’ll be free alcohol, and it’s a pretty big house. I’m sorry did that sound arrogant; I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that it won’t be cramped or anything and there’s plenty of space and..”

Before Mark could continue making a fool of himself, not that Jaebum minded, (the elder was pretty amusing. He wondered if this was how Jinyoung felt when he saw Jaebum making a fool of himself in front of Jackson but quickly dismissed the idea, there was no way he could be this embarrassing.) Jinyoung interrupted.

“We’d love to come Mark-hyung.” He said with his signature smile that made his eyes crinkle.

“Oh okay.” Mark said with a nervous chuckle “I’ll see you guys there then.” He said before scurrying off but not before giving Jinyoung one last look.

Once Mark had left, Jaebum turned to Jinyoung and rolled his eyes at the younger boy “You guys are puke worthy.” He said in a disgusted tone.

“Shut up.” Jinyoung retorted with a pleased smile “We’re adorable.”

******

“The cat’s in the bag.” Mark announced bursting into Jackson’s room. The person who was supposed to be Jackson’s roommate had pulled back last minute (Mark had as strong suspicion that whoever his roommate was supposed to be had taken one look at Jackson and left. Even though Jackson wasn’t a strong supporter of this theory, Mark was pretty sure he was right.)

“What cat?” Jackson asked looking up from his phone, with mild interest.

“Jaebum.” Mark said simply, smirking when Jackson scrambled upright dropping his phone on to the bed in the process.

“What about Jaebum?” Jackson asked.

“He and Jinyoung are coming to the party.” Mark explained. “So bring you’re A game Wang.” He added with a smirk.

“I have no other game.” Jackson said with a playful wink.

Mark rolled his eyes “That sentence didn’t need the word other.” He retorted, ignoring Jackson’s glare.

Jackson huffed. Mark could say whatever he wanted, Jackson was extremely charming. Im Jaebum better watch out.

******

“Jaebum-hyung! I can’t believe you’re ditching me.” Jinyoung exclaimed accusingly.

“I have an essay for Monday.” Jaebum explained rubbing the bridge of nose in exasperation.

“Why can’t you do it tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked, a frown on his face.

“I don’t have any time, I completely forgot about the essay.” Jaebum explained, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t see right through him.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes “That doesn’t sound like you.” He said, voice rife with suspicion.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “Not everything is a conspiracy, Jinyoungie.” He said. “Plus, Mark-hyung will probably find you the minute you enter.” He added with a smirk.

Jinyoung blushed. He shot Jaebum one more dirty look but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it if the elder had made up his mind.

“Fine, I’ll see you later, hyung.” Jinyoung said with a quick wave before leaving the room.

Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief as Jinyoung left the room. He didn’t actually have an essay but going to a party meant seeing Jackson cling to other people and laugh with others and drink and dance with strangers, and Jaebum could deal without seeing all of that.

******

Just as Jaebum had predicted the minute Jinyoung entered, Mark was already by his side (Jinyoung tried not to feel too proud about that, he failed.)

“Hey Jinyoung.” Mark greeted. “Come inside.” He said ushering the younger man inside. “Where’s Jaebum?” he asked.

Before Jinyoung could respond, Jackson came bounding up to the two of them. Even if Jinyoung didn’t have a major crush on the Chinese man (unlike Jaebum.) he had to admit the other man looked insanely attractive.

He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged and showed off his muscular thighs. He had forgone his usual snapback, choosing to show off his tousled blonde hair.

“Where’s Jaebum-hyung?” he asked the two of them.

“He’s in our room, he couldn’t come, had an essay or something.” Jinyoung explained, shooting Jackson an apologetic smile as Mark whisked the younger away.

Jackson stood in his spot frozen. He had been disappointed before, sure and this was definitely not as bad as being stood up during a snowstorm or losing a fencing competition when everyone’s hopes were riding on you, but it still hurt.

No matter how many times he retold this story Jackson would never be able to explain the logic behind his next move. (in his defense he had worn his tightest but most flattering jeans just for Jaebum) He resolutely walked out of Mark’s house and made his way to the dorms, to Jaebum and Jinyoung’s shared room.

******

Jackson knocked at the door to Jaebum and Jinyoung’s room. As he waited for Jaebum to answer the door he thought about the bizarreness of his plan. He was about to drag a guy who he was barely friends with and occasionally tutored him to a party because Jackson had dressed up for him. Yup, it had sounded a lot less ridiculous at the party he decided. But before he could make a run for it, the door opened revealing Jaebum.

“Jackson?” the elder asked, eyes widened clearly surprised.

Normally this would be the part where Jackson responded but he was too busy gaping at the elder. Jaebum was wearing a fitted black tank top, Simpsons boxers and nothing else. It took all of Jackson’s effort not to lean on to the doorframe for support as he took in the elder’s lean toned physique.

“Jackson?” Jaebum repeated, now confused. “Do you want to come in?” he offered.

Before Jackson could actually process what he was doing, he had already nodded and stepped inside.

“So what were you doing?” Jackson asked trying to be as casual as he possibly could at the moment.

“I was watching _The Simpsons.”_  Jaebum explained, pointing to the laptop on his bed which was filled with the image of the opening credits of _The Simpsons._

“Can I join you?” Jackson burst out, surprising both Jaebum and himself.

“I thought you were going to the party.” Jaebum said, pointing to Jackson’s outfit.

“I thought you would be there.” Jackson unabashedly. “It’s okay if you want to watch alone, though.” He added quickly.

Jaebum shook his head so fast, his glasses almost fell off. (Jackson stifled a laugh at that.) “No, no, I don’t mind.” He said quickly, grabbing his laptop and lying down on one side of the bed patting the space beside him, before Jackson could change his mind.

Jackson inwardly chuckled at the elder’s enthusiasm before lying down next to Jaebum (noting the way his body slotted perfectly next to the elder’s.)

A few minutes into the episode, Jackson felt another hand atop his, he looked up to see Jaebum who was blushing but resolutely looking at Jackson nonetheless. “Is this okay?” he asked out loud.

Jackson nodded, too surprised to actually speak (though he figured the dusting of pink on his cheeks did all the talking for him, judging by the hint of a smirk pulling at Jaebum’s lips.)

Biologically speaking, caterpillars were supposed to become butterflies, so it would make more sense if Jaebum was with him at the party instead of both of them cramped together on Jaebum’s bed. But as Jackson saw the blush bloom on Jaebum’s face when he intertwined their fingers together, he dismissed all such thoughts. He never cared much for science anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Talk to me about the wonder that is Jackbum (or any other Jaebum pairing tbh hehe) on [ tumblr ](http://xxtheskateboardingturtlexx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
